Adorkable
by merryfellow
Summary: Hiccup lands a role in the How to Train Your Dragon movie, finds new friends and faces the difficulties of awkward age. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Guys! **

**I know this is my 100000000th story and I didn't finish the previous ones yet… and I'm very slow when it comes to posting new chapters, so, if you start reading this be ready to wait for the next part for a month or even more. Sorry!..**

**I love humorous stories, but I was rather depressed after my pet passed away, and wrote this…**

**P. S. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and its characters.**

**P. P. S. I hope you like it! **

**P.P.P.S. I do not give up my previous stories! I will update both soon!**

* * *

**Initially I wanted to write a one-shot but later I developed the idea and decided to make it longer.**

**This story is modern AU. Romance/Friendship/Angst/Humor and some Drama (only in the first chapter!)**

**Rating is T and it is here for a reason!**

**Hiccup lands a role in the How to Train Your Dragon movie, finds new friends and faces the difficulties of awkward age. **

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Two years ago**

One awfully self-willed and extremely stubborn black cat rose to his hind feet pressing his little fore paws and cute pink nose against the transparent wall of his glass prison to examine the source of noise that woke him up.

A lanky boy with outstandingly loud voice rolled his eyes for probably the thousandth time that day and snorted disapprovingly.

"Why do we have to pick the cat that is turned inside out?" he grumbled observing the bold creature purring in the hands of his dad's new girlfriend.

"It's a Canadian Sphynx" the pet shop salesman was speaking through almost clenched teeth and his eyes were showing the disapproval of the boy's ignorance.

The boy's father was ready to pay through nose to impress girls he barely knew but constantly banged. And that windbag, who accidentally became a salesman, was close to literally kissing his dad's ass to sell a fancy-price cat to the wealthy customer.

Since Stoick's wife Valery left him with a two year old baby he was changing women like women changed clothes. Valery Haddock just left without leving a note and he plunged into adventure full of greedy for money long-legged models and unsuccessful actresses to forget his only true love. Although the forgetting mission was never accomplished Stoick didn't lose hope.

"I want this sweety kitty, baabe" the doll face murmured to the men.

The boy screwed up his face. He did not appreciate such lovey-dovey behavior. It should be mentioned that he did not appreciate his dad's numerous girlfriends at all and in particular that very specimen.

"I'll call it fluffy!" the girl continued.

_It has NO hair!_ the boy thought clutching his head with his hands.

"Hiccup" Stoick looked at his only son. His real name was Harvey but everybody called him Hiccup because he hiccupped when he was extremely nervous, and it happened on an annoyingly regular basis.

"Yes, dad" the boy stared back at his father anticipating an unpleasant conversation.

He was not a grumpy type, but today it was especially important to be at home soon. The first episode is in forty minutes!

The boy was already on the edge and a giant poster that he saw through the perfectly clean window of the pet shop only poured oil on the fire.

That was the poster of the new Disney show with the most beautiful Disney star ever. Astrid. Astrid Hofferson.

The blond girl with charming blue eyes was winking at him and Hiccup felt that stupid smile of a deep-in-love person was on his face again.

"Son?" Stoick demanded cutting the boy down to size "Can you buy a bottle of water for Missy?"

"Why should I buy water for her?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Son, can you be polite for at least one minute? You know Missy's allergic to cats!" Stoick said furrowing his brows.

The boy rolled his eyes again. She needed to take water with her diet pills that she claimed were the best medicine for allergy.

His dad's girlfriends. They were allergic to everything fluffy that can meow and bark if it was necessary, and Hiccup was absolutely sure that as soon as bold cats are out of fashion those bimbos would find someone hairy.

"A new show?" Stoick asked noticing the poster that his son was examining moments ago. "That girl's quite famous now. Her face is on all billboards in Berk! What's her name?" the man looked at his son.

Hiccup instantly felt blood rushing to his cheeks. When somebody mentioned her or the show she was acting in Hiccup's mouth became dry as a desert and his palms and back were sweaty as if he ran a marathon.

Some people are eager to tell everybody about their feelings, Harvey did not belong to this category. His feelings for Astrid were the secretest secret of all times, and he would never confess it to anyone. Even to his friend with a funny surname Fishlegs.

Hiccup shrugged turning even redder. Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Astrid Hofferson. Nothing special! I'm sure her parents know how to slip money" Stoick's girlfriend answered, and one can notice her face becoming visibly green.

Hiccup looked at the young woman disapprovingly. The boy knew from one of the interviews that Astrid's family came from Norway when the girl was only two. They were rather poor, but one day a famous filmmaker saw a pretty baby in the playground and made her a superstar. Since then Astrid was the breadwinner, and her mother became her agent.

Hiccup was furtively watching all her shows and films and even had some Blu-Ray disks he had spent all his pocket money on.

Glazing at the poster Hiccup caught himself thinking about his dimness again. She would never notice a guy like him. She was perfect from toe to crown, and Hiccup was an ordinary teenager obsessed with science. In the simplest terms, he was a geek. And relying on his own experience the boy could easily say that bookworms are not in the thirteen year old girl's "Hot guys" list. Especially such late bloomers like Harvey. He was much smaller than most of his peers, too scraggy and all covered in freckles. She was adorable and he was a dork.

The only parent he knew was a beefy man above middle height which left a hope in Hiccup's mind that one day he would become a little taller and less thin. Of course if his mother wasn't a one meter high troll, then he had no chance either to find a girl or achieve any success in sport.

"Ok. I'll be back in several minutes" Hiccup gave in.

"Good!" Stoick beamed "And meanwhile we'll pick a cat!"

"I don't like cats" the teen crossed his arms on his chest. He always wanted a dog. A big, fluffy buddy whom he could cuddle in the moments of happiness and sadness. A friend. The boy was in a desperate need of a friend that would protect him from the outer world of jerks and bullies.

Once his dream about a dog was smashed into a billion tiny, almost unnoticeable hopes the boy with auburn hair and big emerald eyes found Fred Fisglegs. Not the best alternative though. And Harvey would never appreciate it if Fred wanted to lick his face or cuddle him, but still he was good enough for playing video games and other bromantic stuff.

Hiccup wished he could give him advice concerning girls but Fishlegs was not the best dating coach. He was in love with his classmate Ruby Thorston since he was six and would not dare to talk to her even if a gun would be set against his temple. Once he even fainted when she asked him for an extra pen.

When the boy said that cats were not his favourite animals, the black kitten that was observing him became furious. He understood that Hiccup fostered hatred for his congeners and hammered on the glass separating him from the insolent fellow trying to draw attention to himself. The cat wanted to face that impudent boy and show him a thing or two.

"Oh, can you shut up, Scarecrow?" the salesman yelled.

The cat immediately sat back pressing his ears to his head with a sad look on his face. He stopped scratching the glass not because the pet shop salesman told him to do it, but because he was disappointed.

He got used to being called like that, but that was not his name.

Scarecrow.

The cat did not know what it meant, but was sure that it referred to something offensive, as whenever somebody pronounced it they were shouting at him.

He hoped that one day somebody would give him another name. The name that he would like.

Hiccup turned to look at the source of noise and saw that a little black cat was staring at him attentively.

The cat pressed his face and paws to the glass again. As if spellbound Hiccup came to the cage. The boy also pressed his nose and hands against the glass. For a minute both he and the kitten were still. Then something surprised the boy. It was a warm feeling of tenderness inside his chest.

The cat blinked and drew back to view the stranger. The boy did the same thing.

Both have bright green eyes, both are too small comparing to their peers, both looking for a friend. They were looking at each other and they both saw... themselves.

All his life Hiccup though that cats were ugly egoists. But now he wanted to make friends with this one.

All his life the kitten hated cuddling, baby talks and other sloppy sentimentalities that he considered inappropriate. He was a fully grown up four months old cat after all. At least he himself thought that he was an adult. But now he wanted to curl up on this guy's lap and purr.

Suddenly the cat yawned and Hiccup saw that the animal missed most of his teeth.

"You're toothless!" the teen smiled and he could swear the kitten smiled back slightly opening his mouth.

Toothless.

The cat liked this name. Boy's intonation was so pleasant when he pronounced it, and the cat decided it meant something very good.

"Son!" Stoick said loudly and Hiccup jumped up. "Water!"

"Yes...Yes, water..." the boy moved away from the cage casting last glance at the tiny animal in it. Dad will never let him have it.

"Sorry, bud. You're not coming my way..." the boy whispered looking in the sad green eyes of the kitten.

The latter meowed sadly and started scratching the glass again asking the boy to stay.

* * *

Hiccup left the pet shop with heavy heart. Small black creature sank deep into his heart and stuck there. Stuck for forever.

He had the same feeling when he was looking at Astrid. The feeling you have when you find your soul mate, you best friend.

The boy wandered around having absolutely no idea where to go. Finally he decided to ask a shop assistant in the nearest boutique if there was a supermarket somewhere nearby.

The shop assistant viewed him askance thought explained how to find the supermarket.

The boy was ready to leave the place when he saw that one of the girls from his school, Jessica, entered the boutique. She had a crush on his father and questioned Hiccup about him each time they met. Reluctant to be involved in the aggressive interrogation panic-stricken boy hid in one of the fitting rooms waiting for Jessica to leave.

Sitting cling fast to the wall he heard familiar voices from the next fitting room. The first voice belonged to Fishleg's beloved, Ruby Thorston, and the second girl was...

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" Astrid Hofferson blushed. Hiccup did not know she and his classmate were friends.

"I promise" her friend said with the most sarcastic intonation ever.

"This will be my first kiss!" the girl covered her face with her hand.

"First kiss on the screen?"

"First kiss... ever" Astrid confessed.

Hiccup forgot how to breathe. Astrid Hofferson have never kissed anyone! But she will kiss somebody soon. His heart sank and broke into a billion tiny pieces.

"EVER?! Like never ever?! SHUT UP!" Ruby cried.

It was supposed to be a peck on the lips but Astrid was sure that guy would take advantage of the situation and share some saliva with her. The only thought of it made the girl shudder.

"You were dating that boy from the children's advertising!" Thorston remembered.

"We were seven! And we were not dating! Snotlout wiped his snots on my dress!" Hofferson complained. "Oh... And my parents will be there! Ough!"

"Your parents witnessing your first kiss! What a pleasure!" Ruby chuckled.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!" Ruby laughed.

"I don't want him to be my first!"

"Oh! Come on! It's just a kiss! And I can't believe you never kissed anyone before!"

"He is disgusting! And I didn't!" Astrid sniffed. "I'm ready to kiss the next person I see! Anyone who is not him!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm desperate!" Hofferson nodded. "You know what?"

"What?" Ruby was curious.

"I'll kiss you!"

"Oh... Sorry... I'm kind of... taken" the girl laughed even louder.

Hiccup's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket to see the new message from his father '_Water'_.

"That's enough from you!" Astrid smiled and left the fitting room. Hiccup did the same thing at the same monet and two teenagers collided.

Bright blue eyes met emerald green and it happened. She kissed him.

Astrid did not think twice before doing it. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. It lasted five amazing seconds and then she moved back, her eyes wide, and turned on her heels to run away.

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted wake out of trance.

"What the hell?" Ruby screamed and pushed the boy aside to catch up with Astrid.

The boy ran after them knocking down several mannequins that appeared in his way out of nowhere.

Astrid looked back to check if the boy was still after her. Their eyes met and she froze on the spot enjoying the view. The girl did not care that she was in the middle of the road and she did not see the car crossing into the oncoming lane.

But Hiccup did. In the twinkle of an eye he jumped to Astrid and pushed her away.

A second later Astrid's mother ran out of the car to pull her screaming and crying daughter away from the unconscious boy.

* * *

Stoick ran away leaving his girlfriend one on one with the salesman. Nothing was more important for him than his son.

He crossed the street and saw a crowd. When he ran closer his heart almost stopped. Then it was as in a fog...

* * *

The cat continued scratching the glass and meowing shrilly.

After Mister Haddock left the pet shop the salesman seized the kitten by the scruff of his neck to calm him down.

"Why the hell are you so loud, monster?" the man yelled.

The animal contrived to change his position in the air and bit the pet shop assistance's index finger. The latter let the kitten go with a loud scream and swore to his heart's content. The man tried to catch the cat though he was not quick and agile enough, and while Hiccup's dad's ex-girlfriend was going out of the shop he managed to run out into the street and melt into thin air.

The kitten was looking for the boy than gave him the name in the hostile surroundings but Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

However, the black cat with green eyes was stubborn. One day Toothless will find the lanky boy with the same green eyes.

He will. One day.

* * *

**I really want to know what you, guys, think about this story! Please follow and review!**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys, thank you for the reviews, favs and followings! You are awesome!**

**I finally rewrote this chapter and made it less depressive.**

**I really hope you like this part! I left some passages and concepts but most of the storylines are completely changed.** **Initially I planned to write a _drama/romance_ story but I recently found out that I suck at writing dramas. :D So, the genres are _romance/humor_ now.**

**Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two years passed and one little curious black cat with emerald eyes shining with joy became a grown up cat with long white whiskers and cute pink nose that he was poling into human's affairs all the time. As the time passed and he faced some difficulties during the journey those humans called life, the cat became careful, sly and watchful but he still remained wilful, smart and kind and never lost hope to find the boy that gave him his name.

Toothless was sitting on the street litter bin licking his fur clean waiting for the remnants of food to be delivered. Today was Thursday, the fish day, and the cat was looking forward to regaling himself with his favourite dish.

Suddenly the doors of the back entrance opened and Toothless hurried to hide himself behind the trash can. To his surprise that was a skinny blond girl with light blue eyes who appeared in the doorway and she was not holding in her hands anything that reminded him of fish.

"Damn! They found us!" another blond girl grumbled stepping out of the building.

"Those paparazzi are especially pushy today! Ruff, I don't understand what happened!" the first girl complained pressing her back against the brick wall of the restaurant and crossing her hands on her chest.

"That must be your dragon movie" Ruby Thorston explained looking at her famous friend not understanding why such a popular girl refused to admit her fame.

"Yeah, probably. I mean, what else could it be?" Astrid pushed her bangs off her face to scratch her forehead.

"What else? You are Astrid Hofferson! A movie star who…" Ruby had a touching speech to present, but all of a sudden her friend's attention was called by another thing.

"What the?.." the girl came to the trash can of the top of which was a fresh magazine with two faces smiling from the front page. The first one belonged to Astrid and the second was Scott Jorgenson's.

The girl's eyes widened when she read the headline. _The stars of the upcoming "How to Train Your Dragon" movie finally did IT. _

She opened the magazine to read the following:

_We met Scott Jorgenson in a cosy restaurant on the skirts of the town. He is dressed in black jeans and light-coloured T-shirt matching his eyes. He orders a cup of coffee and flashes a shy smile at me which is a sign that he is ready to answer our questions._

_We: Scott, you are only sixteen but every single person in our country knows your name! What is the secret of your success?_

_Scott: I'm just an ordinary guy who appeared in the right place in the right time. Seriously, I'm just a very, very lucky guy who is filming in the veery successful movies._

_We: We know that you recently joined the cast of How to Train Your Dragon. Tell us about the movie, we are waiting eagerly for some spoilers!_

_Scott: It will be awesome! I swear you will love it! Just imagine, a girl fighting dragons and a boy that brings down the scariest and deadliest monster in the whole world. And after the death of that dragon a war between two worlds is proclaimed. _

_We: Wow! That must be fantastic!_

_Scott: And, by the way, visual effects deserve special mentioning. I did not even know that computes are capable of such things! They prod you with a green stick and after several computer manipulations that stick becomes a dragon! Hilarious!_

_We: Can't wait to see it! Tell us about your partner, Astrid Hofferson. Did you get on with each other? She will be your screen girlfriend. But there are rumors that you are already dating in real life!_

_Scott: First time we met several years ago and that was the love from the first sight! But neither of us wanted to admit it. Shy teens, you know! We shared one screen kiss and separated for two years! But now… Oh, I shouldn't tell you but… No, she will kill me!_

_We: Please, tell us, your fans will be excited!_

_Scott: Everything I can tell you is that our relationship is progressing and we don't confine ourselves only to kissing._

"I'll kill him!" Astrid angrily closed the newspaper with one abrupt movement.

"Oh, shit!" Ruffnut exhaled loudly raising herself on tiptoes to read the headline from behind her friend's shoulder. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were dating Snotlout?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Astrid tore and creased the sheey with Scott's smug face on it and threw it away, her mood was spoiled once and for all because of one dark haired jerk.

Last two years were the toughest in Astrid's life. The young movie stars' life reminded an endless circle: home - breakfast - shooting - interview - dinner - filming - gym - another shooting or interview - supper - home. Astrid loved her job but was extremely exhausted, and crowds of paparazzi were only aggravating the situation as they never let her relax and be herself.

Astrid was attending a psychologist after she witnessed the car accident, because her mother insisted she should do that. Though she quit in several months after persuading her parents that she was absolutely fine. But in actual fact she was not. She hated when someone tried to interrogate her memory and emotions. She preferred to suffer alone blaming herself for kissing the boy with unforgettable green eyes and running away right after that.

Every single day she woke up to realize that that was still her fault that the boy was hit by the car and spent several weeks in coma. She wished she never went to that boutique. She wished she never left that fitting room. She wished she never kissed him. And most of all she wished she never ran away.

She learned from Ruffnut that he was her classmate, that his real name was Harvey but everybody called him Hiccup because he often hiccupped. But she never dared to come to their school and say sorry. She did not know how to look the boy in the eyes and stay imperturbable, cold-blooded Astrid Hofferson.

And that Scott only made everything worse, bothering the girl with his silly jokes and clear hints that he would be glad to spent some time with her… alone. And now THAT!

The girls left the place and Toothless came out of his _shelter_ to continue licking his black fur waiting for his breakfast and purring. Unlike the blondes he was quite content.

* * *

Hiccup looked down at his missing leg and gave a deep sigh. Two years after the accident he still did not accept it. His left leg was gone forever and he knew he would never put up with that fact.

From time to time he was staring at it trying to figure out whether that was the kind of scars that girls cared for, but the answer that always came to his mind was _no_. The loss of the leg deprived Hiccup of any chance to find a girlfriend. He was sure it did. The thought of letting a girl see his stump made the boy sick. Needless to say he will never show it to the one he had a serious crush on. Astrid Hofferson. Girls like her do not fall for cripples. They prefer athletic, muscular handsome misters charming.

Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night to scratch his bad leg but his fingers found only empty itching space between the bed sheets and the stump, and each time he prayed god so that he made somebody look for his freaking missing part and scratch it to his heart's content.

He came to his senses in a hospital room two weeks after the accident. At first, Hiccup was terrified that he would become a burden to his father, but the healing process did not take long and two months after the amputation he had his feet… foot on the ground.

His post-discharge adjustment was rather challenging, but nothing could compare to his mental depression. Now that he lost his leg any success in sport was out of the question. His motor coordination left much to be desired when he had all limbs. Thus, Hiccup got more engrossed with science and even started to draw but he never showed his drawings to anyone.

From time to time he had nightmares about Astrid sitting next to him and asking for permission to see _it_. His leg. Hiccup would look down to find out he got pantsed and then he would look up to see the girl wincing her cute little nose in disgust as his ugly stump came into view.

Her face was the last thing the teen saw before he was hit by the car. He did not know what exactly happened that day after he fell unconscious, but remembered what happened before, and his mind never stopped replaying the events in his memory. Sometimes he thought about her crying, sometimes dreamed about her running to him and pressing her soft lips against his in that unforgettable kiss, and sometimes he thought that their kiss was only a creation of his brain.

Shaking unpleasant thoughts out of his head Hiccup put on his favourite jeans to hide the hateful artificial limb and went downstairs to wolf down a bowl of cereal. The boy was as hungry as a hunter.

"Where are you?" Hiccup whispered to himself raising himself on tiptoes to look for the last helping of cereal.

"Morning, son!" Stoick roared unexpectedly causing Hiccup to jump out of his skin and hit his head against the shelf. The man sounded much more inspired than his boy.

"Ouch! Oh… Dad! Hi!" the teen stammered rubbing the back of his head to remit the pain. He took a bowl and found a bottle of milk in the fridge to complete his dish.

Stoick stooped to peer at his son's face.

"You have bristle hair?" the man exclaimed proudly.

"Oh Da-ad! Please!" the teen involuntarily raised his hand to screen his jaw from his father's gaze. Hiccup started shaving lone hairs that appeared on his chin almost a year ago, but recently their amount increased and the bristle became more or less visible.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of! My little boy's becoming a man!" Stoick beamed with happiness. "Son, do we… I… Do you need a talk… to talk to me… about… puberty?" the beefy man's face became several shades redder.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Hiccup tried to jest and then laughed nervously having absolutely no desire to continue the conversation that made all his blood rush to his cheeks.

"What?" Stoick blinked looking at his son suspiciously. During the awkward son-dad talks his sense of humor, for some reason, was nowhere to be found.

"That was a joke" Hiccup's face was a new shade of red. "No" the boy shook his head. "I don't… We don't have to talk"

"Are you sure?" Stoick screwed up his eyes taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, please, dad, that's really awkward! If I need a lecture on_ this_ subject I may google it!" the boy stared at the flakes floating in the milk. Those heart-to-heart talks with his dad were a real torture.

"You may google it. Right" Stoick agreed feeling relieved that he would not have to give his son a lecture on the male reproductive system.

Hiccup nodded feeling even more relieved than his father, though the boy knew that he actually needed the 'let's talk about girls' conversation.

* * *

"Another embarrassing talk with your dad?" Fishlegs looked at his best friend trying to read his mind. The guys were sitting in the cafeteria during the lunch break. Hiccup was immersed in thoughts, Fishlegs was bored and Heather was reading a magazine. She was the only girl the boys dared to be friends with, and being absolutely unpopular she willingly shared the table with them.

"Uh-huh!" Hiccup sighed dramatically.

"What happened now?" Fishlegs asked twisting a bottle of cola in his hands.

"Shaving issues" the second boy snorted.

"You are shaving?" Fishlegs became curious. "I don't" he rubbed his chin covered with lone blond hairs. At least Hiccup was not the last person who hit puberty in their school. "Though I have two on my chest! Do you want to see them?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Gosh! NO! Legs! Ough! My life will never be the same!" Hiccup grumbled and two teens burst into laughing.

"Girls think it's hot!" Fishlegs protested wiping the tears caused by laughter. "Right Heather? Heather?"

"Heather?"

"Um?" their classmate mumbled chewing her sandwich. She was attentively reading a girl's magazine and did not pay much attention to her friends.

"Oh! I got it" Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup slyly. "Scott Jorgenson's new interview!"

"Shut up! He is hot!" Heather grumbled friendly.

Hiccup saw Scott's and Astrid's faces on the front page and wondered where the girl had bought that magazine, because he needed one, too. He looked down and his heart sank. Hiccup calmed down a little persuading himself that they always distort the facts in the headlines to make them eye catching.

"Oh. My. God!" the girl suddenly exclaimed.

"What happened?" Fishlegs became curious, because Heather was not a girl who would exclaim something without any reason.

"Scott Jorgenson slept with Astrid Hofferson!" she did not even realize how painful it was for Hiccup to hear that.

"A-are you sh-shure?" the boy's voice trembled.

That was not possible. No.

"That's not a yellow press, Harvey" Heather was one of the guys who did not call him Hiccup. "If they write something, it is true"

Yes. They did it. They had sex. Astrid and Scott. Astrid Hofferson and Scott Jorgenson. Had sex. The girl he was in love with and his stupid cousin who hated Hiccup's guts with all his heart.

Hiccup and Scott were the kind of cousins that met once a year on the Christmas Eve, they wore those embarrassing sweaters their grandmother had knitted for them and could hardly stood their relatives patting their cheeks and telling them how tall and handsome they became. Grandma would definitely ask the boys if such adorable young men had girlfriends and that question would make Hiccup's cheeks burn as his negative answer is always the same. Then the boys would promise to forget about those humiliating moments of their lives and would not see each other till next Christmas.

Scott and Astrid had sex. Hiccup was extremely jealous after he learned that the guy Astrid had to kiss two years ago was his cousin, but he cooled down soon after they stopped filming in the same TV series, and moreover, Astrid said that she did not want to kiss him. But now they were together and the only thing Hiccup managed to do in the sphere of romance was that almost accidental peck on lips.

"I'd better go home" Hiccup muttered standing up and feeling unusually sick. "I don't feel well. I… yeah…"

"That's because of his dad" Fishlegs told Heather glazing at Hiccup leaving the cafeteria.

His legs were shaky and his palms were sweaty. He never felt that bad in his entire life. The boy put on his earphones and turned the volume up trying to muffle those awful thoughts creeping in his head.

* * *

Hiccup went to a shop to buy a heap of junk food to soothe himself and get at least a little bit distracted.

"Seven fifty" the cashier said.

"It's five thirty!" the boy protested pointing at the price tags.

"Seven fifty" the man repeated shrugging with indifference.

"Seven fifty" Hiccup laughed hysterically. "Seven thirty! It happens! One day you lose your leg, the other day you find out that the girl of your dreams is sleeping with someone else and you pay seven fifty instead of fife thirty because one idiot confused the information in the data base!" the boy yelled finally giving money to the cashier. "Oof… Sorry! I didn't want to offend you" Hiccup realized that he lost his temper and let himself be extremely rude which was absolutely unlike him.

After he mentioned that he lost one of his limbs a man in sunglasses standing aside took an interest in him, and on his way to the exit the boy with slightly reddish hair was stopped by that very man.

"Excuse me?" he showed his Hollywood smile to Hiccup.

"Yeah?" the boy paused still annoyed.

"My name is Dean. I'm a movie director. Have you ever thought about becoming an actor?"

* * *

**Please follow and review! Your opinion is very important to me!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! Stay in touch! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews, favs and followings!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

**This is the second part of the first chapter that I rewrote, so, some passages will be familiar to you.**

**Warning: Some angst/drama in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Scott Jorgenson's cousin joins the cast of the "How to Train Your Dragon" movie!" Scott repeated the phrase indignantly closing his computer with a loud thud. The boy turned to his father to reveal a black eye that none other than Astrid Hofferson had awarded him with for spreading false rumors.

She found the boy on the movie set and punched him right in the face before he managed to realize what was going on.

"Why the hell did you tell them that?" she yelled clenching her teeth and fists and stepping back not to punch the jerk one more time.

"I told them what my agent advised me to tell!" Scott was stammering partially because he was in pain and partially because he was afraid that Astrid would hit him again. The boy began to rub the aching place trying to soothe that blinding pain.

Astrid stepped closer to him, so that only several inches were separating their faces. Scott swallowed hard feeling his legs became shaky because her eyes were blazing with anger. Her reputation of a good, obedient girl was ruined and she yearned to revenge.

"Listen to me, Scott Jorgenson!" the girl's voice was cold and Scott felt shivers running up and down his spine, not the pleasant ones. "You may tell them whatever you want about yourself, even how many times a day you go to the toilet, but if you ever, EVER tell them something about me or… 'us' I swear I will smash your fu…"

"Astrid! Scott! Oh, that's great you are here! Oh! Oh my god! What happened with your face?" Dean, the movie director, came running to the boy and that was the time Scott realized that his eyebrow was bleeding.

"Nothing" he and Astrid said at the same time exchanging glances. They had no intention to wash their dirty linen in public. Well, Astrid did, and, speaking about Scott, he was rather afraid of being punched in the face again.

Now that Astrid saw the consequences of her actions she felt ashamed of herself as she had lost her temper again. She needed to work on her anger bursts, and her anger bursts issues and her issues issues, and her issues issues issues.

The doctor came to the set in no time and took care of the boy's abrasion. Then someone coughed behind their backs hoping to attract the attention of the group. Astrid, Scott, Dean and the doctor turned their heads to see the boy with chestnut hair and emerald eyes smiling shyly.

The girl momentarily felt sick and dizzy. That was him. Harvey. Hiccup. The boy. That very boy who was hit by the car two years ago. Why did he come there?

"Oh, sorry, Harvey!" Dean realized that he completely forgot about the boy's presence.

"No, no! That's okay!" Hiccup blushed not used to being in the spotlight. For a split second his eyes met with the cold blue ones and two teens hurried to look away wishing the redness of their faces was not giving their confusion away.

"Hiccup?" Scott screamed pushing the doctor away in a little bit rude manner. "What are you doing here?" he stared intently at the boy.

"You know him?!" Astrid exclaimed before she even realized that the words were escaping her mouth.

"He is my cousin" Scott explained not paying attention to his _injury _any more. "Wait! Do _you_ know each other" he screwed up his eyes shifting his gaze from Astrid to Hiccup and then back again.

"N-no!" both the boy and the girl stuttered looking aside. Hiccup did not expect he would see Astrid today. Dean told him that today they were rehearsing some scenes with the smith and his apprentice, and the girl was not expected to come.

"So, you know Scott, the… Harvey, this is Astrid Hofferson, I'm sure you know her! And, Astrid, this is Harvey Haddock, Scott's cousin" Dean introduced the guys.

"Glad to meet you!" Astrid grinned from ear to ear and mechanically held out her hand, and Hiccup froze with fear. His hands were already too sweaty and the last thing he wanted to do was to let the girl of his dreams shake any of them. Everybody was staring at them and Astrid bended slightly to grab his right hand and shake it angrily, as she decided Hiccup did not want to do that. When their hands touched she understood the real reason why he wanted to avoid the contact and then hurried to wipe her right hand on her brown skirt skewing at the boy's burning face.

"Yeah… Me to" he mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Could you look at each other again?" Dean asked Hiccup and Astrid and the teens obeyed struggling to raise their gazes. Eye contact was almost unbearable and lasted four awkward and at the same time amazing seconds.

"I see it! I see the chemistry between you two!" Dean exclaimed and both shy kids felt their cheeks were anything but pale.

"What? I don't see any chemistry between them!" Scott protested keeping an eye on his cousin. "It's Hiccup! There is no chemistry between him and… and any other girl on this planet!"

Astrid bit her lower lip remembering the first time she saw Hiccup. At that time she decided that he was handsome, and now… she still was upholding the same view, even though his sweaty palms were not attractive at all.

"That's amazing!" Dean did not hear or did not want to hear Jorgenson's words.

"W-what do you mean by 'ch-chemistry'? Astrid finally managed to ask the movie director.

"I want to say that you have to be her screen partner!" he said shining with delight.

"What?!" three teens yelped simultaneously.

"Harvey will be playing Snotlout" Dean explained.

"What?!" Scott squealed hardly recognizing his own voice.

"You are right!" Dean patted the boy on the shoulder. "You are still playing Snotlout!" Jorgenson sighed with relief and fought back the urge to press his right hand to the left part of his chest and check whether his heart was still there. The boy was glad that Dean decided not to change his role, because Scott did not want to disappoint his strict, exacting father.

"We will give you another name!" Dean said and Jorgenson felt that his heart was in his mouth. "How did you call him? Hiccup?! That's great!"

Harvey winced realizing that his screen name would be the nickname he did not really enjoy.

Astrid's mobile phone vibrated in her jeans and she excused herself explaining that that was an urgent call from her mom who needed the girl's help, though it was Ruff who called. Astrid was surprised that she was able to sound so indifferent when her guts were boiling inside her body. She left the building; her legs and hands were still shaky and her mind was occupied by the boy with charming green eyes.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the last school day! Do you understand what it means?" Hiccup asked his best friend. They were moving towards the Leg's car to leave the movie set. The boy gladly agreed to drive Harvey knowing that he will have a chance to see several celebrities.

"I can't believe it! My best friend will be a movie star!" the boy ignored Hiccup's phrases.

"No, it means no more classes!"

"And you will be Astrid Hofferson's partner!" Fishlegs said dreamily. "She is beautiful"

"Yes, A-astrid is attractive, but sh-she is not my style" Hiccup denied his affection feeling stupid and embarrassed again. He wanted to talk about her all the time he was awake, but his cheeks were turning too red when somebody pronounced her name and the boy always disclaimed feelings he had for the girl.

"Then that's a pity… You'll probably have to kiss her!" Fishlegs supposed and Hiccup's limbs suddenly became numb. He did not read the scenario yet, but there was a high probability that they would share a kiss.

"I… I think I can cope with this… task!" the boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. His mood became much better. Even though his cousin slept with Astrid, Harvey was the first boy she kissed, and there was a tiny, almost unnoticeable chance that he will be the last.

"Did you sign the contract?" Legs wondered and Hiccup was grateful that his best friend changed the subject.

"I'm under age so my dad has to sign some papers" the thin boy mumbled.

"Oh, right! When will they start filming?" Legs was curious.

"I don't know… They still didn't find an actor… They need a stout boy, about sixteen…" Hiccup was trying to remember the necessary criteria.

"I will do everything you want if you advise them to take me!" Fishlegs interrupted him.

"You want the role?!" the boy with the reddish hair was surprised. He never thought his best friend wanted to be an actor.

"Of course I want the role! And, by the way, it will help me to find a girlfriend!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell Dean that I have a friend who… Ouch! Legs you will smother meeeee"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the boy hugged Hiccup hard and the latter could hardly breathe.

"Then… Let me drive today!" Hiccup asked the pudgy boy.

"What?" Fishlegs finally let the boy go and hesitated in his choice. On the one hand he did not want to refuse it to his friend and on the other he was afraid that his father would kill him if Hiccup piled up. He had a peg leg after all. And he did not have a driving licence.

"Oh, come on! Let me drive, Legs! It will be fine!" the boy reassured him with a happy smile.

"O-ok" Fishlegs agreed though his voice did not sound confident. The teens got into the car and a moment after Hiccup started moving the car leaped as if…

"Oh God..." Legs made an effort not to faint clutching his seat.

"Don't tell me I ran somebody over!" Hiccup screamed. He ran out of the car to see...

A black cat was lying motionless on the ground. The boy bended to examine the little body and saw that the animal opened its eyes to look at the person that hurt him so bad. Even being in almost blinding pain the purred. He finally found _the boy_.

Hiccup looked him in the eyes and felt unbearably sick. He knew that cat. He remembered his eyes. He saw them so many times in his dreams. That was Toothless. His Toothless from the pet shop.

"Oh no…" Hiccup breathed out.

* * *

Toothless saw _him_ when the boy was crossing the street. That was his boy. The boy gave him his name. The cat was running as if his fur was on fire but he came too late. Hiccup disappeared inside the green monster that those humans called a car. Toothless was scratching the car but the teens did not hear his attempts to draw their attention to him. And then, the monster suddenly moved and the cat hissed in pain falling to the ground. Hiccup went out of the car and Toothless saw his eyes were full of anxiety and fear.

Pains were severe and the cat fainted away knowing that he found his boy and now everything will be fine.

* * *

"I may put him away... If you have enough money" the vet said indifferently.

"He has his dad's credit card" Fishlegs looked at his pale friend.. "For emergency cases!"

"Cash is better" the man did not reveal any emotion on his face.

"I have five dollars. Do you have any money, Hiccup?.. Hiccup?"

The teen was standing not moving.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed grabbing Toothless from the table and pressing him to his chest. No. NO! NOOOO! That was not real!

"I have enough money" Hiccup said in an emotionless voice. "May I say goodbye to him?"

"Sure. But it must be in a horrible pain, so... hurry up" the vet warned shrugging.

"One minute" Hiccup breathed out.

He went out of the veterinary hospital and sat on the stairs breathing in the cold air of Berk.

He felt so stupid sitting there with almost breathless ball of fur on his lap. The animal was in pain and the boy regretted he did not let him sleep the sleep that knows no waking.

"I'm sorry, bud" Hiccup felt a single tear ran down his cheek. "I can't save you... I'm sorry"

He rose to his feet preparing himself to go back and let the vet do his job when someone said his name. He turned around to see old Gothi.

Some people said she was homeless, some thought she went crazy after her husband passed away, and some could bet their lives that she was a witch, and all those people were right... in some way.

"Will you just let them kill Toothless?" the woman asked slightly tilting her head to left.

"What? How did you know his name?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"He is an old friend of mine. Follow me" Gothi smiled mysteriously.

"Go somewhere with Gothi? Are you crazy?" Fishlegs appeared on the top of the stairs. The sent him after his friend and his _pet_.

"Can you help him?" Hiccup turned back to the woman.

"Follow me" she nodded.

"Erm… Hiccup… My mom called me several times… She was…." Fishlegs pointed at his mobile phone.

"You may go… I will manage it" the boy's voice was calm though his arms were trembling. It would be better if Legs went home. He would not be going about complaining about coming heart attack and he would not see Hiccup's tears if… No! No _IF_! Everything will be all right.

"Are you sure?" the boy inquired.

"I am" Hiccup said and followed Gothi.

* * *

Two hours later a boy and a woman breathed a sigh of relief.

"You probably don't know but I was working at the hospital before my husband passed away" Gothi uttered. "I took care of your leg, it was in a terrifyingly bad condition and we had to cut it off to prevent the infection from spreading all over your body"

"My dad told me about infection... but I didn't know you cut... you did that. So, there was no chance to save it?"

"I am sorry…" she shook her head "Never regret about losing it. Because if we lose something we always find something else in return"

"Yeah..." Hiccup looked at Toothless. The cat had its rest after the surgery. Now he was no longer in danger.

"He needs some time to recover" Gothi uttered patting the boy on his back. "You may come visit him if you want"

The worst part was already over but Hiccup was still on the verge of tears. He kneeled near the sleeping animal and put his chin on the surgical table.

He stroke cat's little black paw with his index finger. Now both of them had one more thing that made them similar. His left leg and his left hind paw. Both were gone now. Forever.

Hiccup almost killed that harmless, defenseless creature today, but Toothless would never know about it. He thought that was the green car that made harm to him.

"It will be ok, bud! I won't let anything happen to you!" he whispered to the sleeping cat and finally gave way to tears.

He will live. Toothless will live.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please follow and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
